


A Collection Of Now

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Geçmişi düşünmek zordur, geleceği ise hayal etmek.Belki de bu yüzden Chanyeol fotoğrafçı olmuştu. Anı yakalamak için, bu yolla onları hatırlamak istiyordu: öncesi ya da sonrası olmayan şimdiki zamanı.





	A Collection Of Now

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Collection Of Now](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362172) by w-anderingheart. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

Bugün Chanyeol bir düğünü çekiyordu. En sevdiği olmasına rağmen bir süredir çekmemişti. Çiftlerle çalışmayı seviyordu. Birbirlerine gülümsemelerinde her zaman saklı bir resim olurdu.

Geçen yıl tüm düğün çekimlerini reddetmişti ve bunu da reddedecekti ancak Baekhyun’u tanıyordu ve Baekhyun ‘hayır’ cevabını asla kabul etmezdi. Ayrıca Chanyeol en yakın arkadaşlarından birinin düğününü kaçırırsa suçlu hissederdi. Başlayacak çok bir şey yoktu. Nicelikten ziyade nitelik.

Baekhyun ve Taeyeon lise aşıklarıydı ve o kadar şeyin arasında Chanyeol çekimleri sırasında çok nadir duraklıyordu çünkü çok güzel çıkacaklarını biliyordu. Aşkın bakışı gözlerinde köklenmiş bir şeydi ve onları yumuşatıyor, dudaklarının kıvrılmasına neden oluyordu. Mükemmel makyajın, ışıklandırmanın ve kamera ayarlarının ötesindeydi. Chanyeol bunu biliyordu ve bu yüzden çok fazla düğün çekimi yapıyordu. Çünkü o görüntüyü seviyordu.

Kır düğünüydü ve seremoni çok güzeldi. Taeyeon yeminleri sırasında ağlamıştı. Chanyeol nedimelerin arkasından resimleri çekiyordu çünkü Baekhyun’un da ağlamaya başlayacağını umuyordu ve son albüme koymayacak olsa bile –Baekhyun parayı ödeyendi sonuçta—resmini çekmek istiyordu.

Baekhyun ağlamamıştı ama yine de Chanyeol etkilenmemiş gibi yapmasından zevk almıştı. Üniversite yıllarının büyük çoğunluğunda Baekhyun Chanyeol’a onunla evleneceğini söyleyerek yemin ediyordu. Hayaliydi. Chanyeol başta ona inanmamıştı. Bir zamanlar hepsinin hayali vardı. Chanyeol de birisiyle evleneceğine yemin etmişti. Ama Baekhyun’un hayali gerçekleşen tek hayal olmuştu.

Chanyeol değil Luhan sağdıcıydı; Baekhyun Chanyeol’un gelip gelmeyeceğinden emin olmadığı için böyle olduğunu düşünüyordu Chanyeol. Chanyeol buna alınmamıştı gerçekten. Bir süredir kendinden bile emin değildi.

Taeyeon ve ailesi gölde, Baekhyun ise tüm konuklarla resim çekinmek istemişti. O yüzden Chanyeol gece olana kadar içememişti. Güneş battığında her yerde ışıklar yanmıştı ve partiyi loş bir ışıkla onurlandırıyordu _. ‘Resimler güzel çıkacak,’_ yeniden düşündü Chanyeol. Herkes mutlu göründüğü için çoğu güzel çıkacaktı.

Dans pistinde Taeyeon Baekhyun’un babasıylaydı. Taeyeon başını geriye atıp gülerken aralarında komik bir konuşma geçtiği belliydi. Çok canlı bir sesti, müziği bastırmıştı. Ya da Chanyeol Taeyeon’u izlerken mest olmuştu çünkü onu şu anda görürken, onun geçmişini, şu anını ve geleceğini görüyordu. Bir başlangıç. Başlangıçlar heyecanlı olurlar. Dört gözle beklenecek çok şey vardır.

Chanyeol’un böyle şeyleri görmeye eğilimi vardı. Şipşak fotoğrafları. Anıları. Hayatın hangi anını donduracağına karar vererek güzel resimler ortaya çıkarıyorlardı. Etrafındaki olayları rasyonelleştirme yoluydu: her şeyi anlamlandırma yoluydu.

Şarkı sona erdiğinde ilk şampanya bardağı çoktan boşalmıştı. Yenisini doldurdu ve tam anlaşmayı bozmak üzereyken Luhan barda yanına oturmuştu. Ve kanına gireceğini biliyordu. Öyle ya da böyle.

“Geleceğini biliyordum. İçten içe düğünleri seviyorsun.” Luhan barmene iki parmağını kaldırdı ve barmen yeni şampanyaları getirdi.

“Bu bir sır değil.” Chanyeol karşı çıktı. Eve süreceği için içmemesi gerektiğini bilmesine rağmen büyük bir yudum aldı. “Düğünlere olan sevgimi her zaman dile getirmişimdir.” Bu bir gerçekti. Düğünleri gerçekten çok seviyordu.

Luhan papyonunu çekiştirdi. “Onlar konusunda her zaman benden daha iyiydin.” Sonunda papyonu çıkarmıştı. “Hiçbir zaman pek hazırlıklı olmadım. Bu smokin kiralık.”

Chanyeol bilmişçesine hımladı. “Anlayabiliyorum. Sonuçta sen öğretmen maaşı alıyorsun.”

Luhan içkisinde boğuluyordu. Chanyeol güldüğünde Luhan onu ittirdi. Luhan aynı Baekhyun gibiydi. Yakın arkadaşlar listesindeki bir isim.

“Evet, evet. Bazılarımız lise aşklarımızla evlenmiyor ya da artistik arzularımızı gerçekleştirmiyor.” Luhan bar tezgahında aralarında duran Chanyeol’un DSLR kamerasına kaş çatarak ağır ağır konuştu. Chanyeol’un diğer yanında tüm lenslerini taşıdığı bir çanta vardı. “Ama öğretmenlik eğlenceli. Tüm üniversite hayallerimiz gerçekleşecek demek değil.”

Fotoğrafçılık Chanyeol için hayal olmamıştı. Her zaman bunu yapacağını biliyordu. Chanyeol’un üniversite hayali Baekhyun’unkine benzerdi.

“Biliyorum.” Dedi Chanyeol. Alkol kolayca uykusunu getirdiği için bardağını yarım bıraktı, ayrıca Baekhyun’un düğününden erkenden ayrılmak istemiyordu. Chanyeol artık daha iyi duyguları olduğunu göstermek için gelmişti. Doğrusunu yapıyordu. İdare ediyor, daha az acı çekiyordu. Fotoğrafçılık ona yardımcı oluyordu.

“Çin nasıldı?” Chanyeol sordu. İlk karşılaştıklarında Luhan Seul uçağına atladığına ve eve bir daha asla geri dönmeyeceğine yemin etmişti. Şarkıcı olmakta ısrarcı genç asi delikanlıydı. Chanyeol Luhan’ın eğer isterse oyunculuk ya da modellik yapmak için yan çizeceğini düşünmesine rağmen ne zaman bundan bahsetseler kahkahaya boğulurlardı. Gerçekten çok yakışıklıydı ve daha yirmi altı yaşındaydı.

Luhan kuru bir şekilde güldü. “Gerçekten Fen Fakültesi diploması aldığımı söylediğimde babamın yüzündeki ifade…” başını iki yana salladı ama Chanyeol anıyı hatırlamak istemediğini anlamıştı. Chanyeol de bazen yapıyordu bunu. “Buraya taşınmadan önce yaklaşık bir ay caddelerde keşfe çıktığımı söyledim. Ayrıca, biraz ileriye gidip teklif aldığımı ama reddettiğimi söylemiş olabilirim.”

DJ çiçeksi atmosferin akışına bırakarak bir dubstep-pop şarkısı çalmaya başlamıştı. Erkek grubuydu ve Chanyeol ses tonlarından tanımıştı çünkü televizyonda çok çıkıyorlardı ve Luhan’ı o grup üyelerinden biri olarak hayal etmeye çalıştı. Nedense imajı uymuyordu ve Chanyeol hayalin gerçekleşmediğini değil de değiştiğini düşünüyordu.

“İnanılmazsın.” diye mırıldandı Chanyeol. Ama gülüyordu. Luhan ona bakarak gülmeye başladı; alkolden olmalıydı ama Chanyeol bir süredir gülmediği için bu iyi hissettirmişti. Luhan’ın onu iyi görmesi de iyi hissettirmişti.

Chanyeol şampanya bardağını bitirmişti. Luhan gömleğinin üst düğmelerini açtı ve kollarını gerdi. “Ee, yeniden düğünlerle çalışabileceğini düşünüyor musun?”

Chanyeol’un daha önce hazırlanmaya çalıştığı başka bir sorudu. Yerinde kıpırdanarak Luhan’a baktı. “Evet,” dedi. “Her zaman düğünleri sevmişimdir.”

Luhan gülümsedi; mutluydu _. ‘Güzel bir resim olurdu,’_ diye düşündü Chanyeol. Şu anın bir resmi.

“Bugün Kyungsoo’ya gittim.” Dedi Luhan ve hala gülümsüyordu; ama gülümsemesi hafifçe solmuştu.

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Öyle mi?”

“Evet. Sanırım—“ başladı ama arkalarındaki partiden yüksek sesler duyulunca ikisi de arkasını döndü. Baekhyun kocaman gelinliğine rağmen Taeyeon’u omuzlarına atmayı başarmıştı.

Chanyeol gülmeye başladı; çifte olmasa bile isterse Luhan’a konuşmaya devam edebileceğinin sinyalini veriyordu.

“Her neyse,” Luhan’ın sesi yumuşamıştı ve derin nefes aldı. “Sende ona gidecek misin?”

Chanyeol erteleyemezdi. Daha önce ertelemişti belki ama artık olmazdı. “Evet.” Diyerek başını salladı. Misafirlerden yeniden bir gürültü duyuldu ama bu sefer dönmediler. “Onun için bir fotoğraf albümü hazırlıyorum. Gitmeden önce bitirmek istedim.”

Böyle bir yerde yakalanacak çok anı vardı. Yeni başlangıçlar ve yeni sözlerle parlayan böyle bir yerde. Düğünler geçmişin ve geleceğin buluştuğu yerlerdi.

Chanyeol bir fotoğrafçıydı ve işi bu anları kaçırmamaktı. Etrafındaki yoğun havadan dolayıydı belki de ama bu anı da yakalamak istemişti.

Ama kimsenin kamerası yoktu o yüzden fotoğrafları kalbinin bir köşesinde mühürledi. Belki de Kyungsoo’nun albümünün son sayfasına koyardı çünkü Kyungsoo’nun da ait olmasını istediği bir andı.

Luhan gülümsedi. “Hoşuna gidecektir.”

**

Chanyeol’un favorisi olan Kyungsoo’nun bir fotoğrafı vardı o yüzden onu albüme ilk koymuştu. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un onu çok sevdiğini bildiği için şaşırmayacaktı.

Chanyeol akıllı telefonunu yanına almıştı çünkü kamerasını almak için giderse Kyungsoo’nun o zaman kadar hareket etmesinden korkmuştu. O yüzden banyodaki kapı girişinden Chanyeol telefonunu cebinden çıkarmıştı.

Kyungsoo yatağın kenarına oturmuş camdan dışarı bakıyordu, gömleği hala dün geceki yerinde, yerdeydi. Açık panjurlardan güneş ışığı uzun, dikdörtgen gölgeler halinde Kyungsoo’nun minik bedenine yansıyordu. Dağınık örtüler etrafında toplanmış haldeydi ve çok minik görünüyordu.

“Soo,” Chanyeol telefonunu kamerasını açık tutarak yumuşak bir sesle seslendi.

Kyungsoo başını döndü ve panjurlardan sızan güneş ışığı büyük gözlerinin parlamasına neden olduğu için kirpiklerini kırpıştırarak Chanyeol’a bakıyordu. Chanyeol gülümsedi. Kyungsoo yavaşça ona sırıtmıştı. “Ne yapıyorsun?” gülerek söyledi.

Chanyeol resmi çekti. Bakmak için ekrana dokundu ve resim şu ana kadar çektiklerinin en iyisi olmuştu.

“Çok iyi görünüyorsun.” Chanyeol cevapladı. Kyungsoo’ya yaklaşarak yatakta yanına oturdu.

Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi ama yine de ona yaslanmıştı. “Her zaman tam bir fotoğrafçı.” Diye mırıldandı. Sonra alaycı bir şekilde ekledi. “Uykulu halimi oluşturduğun şaheserine bakalım.”

Kyungsoo’ya göre resim zayıf ışıktan dolayı onu olduğundan daha minik gösterdiği için kötü çıkmıştı ve Chanyeol şiddetli bir şekilde reddetmesine rağmen, resmi mükemmel kılan onu çevreleyen ışık değildi.

Kyungsoo’nun gülümsemesiydi; Chanyeol’un düğünlerde görmeyi sevdiği kıvrılan dudakları ve yumuşayan gözleriyle. Şu an hariçti çünkü bir düğünde değildi ve sadece dışarıyı izliyordu. Şu anda ona verilen bakış buydu. Hepsi.

Kyungsoo’nun gülümsemesi –geniş, tüm dişlerini gösteren; dudakları inanılmaz bir kalp şeklinde. Çok mutlu.

Chanyeol anları sonsuza kadar saklamak için fotoğraflar çekerdi.

**

“Bence benim için bir fotoğraf albümü hazırlamalısın.”

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’ya sıkıca sarılıyordu. Eğer sıkıca sarılmazsa kollarından kayıp gideceğinden korkuyordu.

“Senin resimlerinden mi?”

“Benim resimlerimden, evet.” Kyungsoo hımladı. “Ama sadece mutlu olanları.”

Chanyeol eli Kyungsoo’nun belindeydi ve parmak uçları kalça kemiklerini okşuyordu. Solgun teninin altından kolayca görülebiliyorlardı ve çok çıkıntılıydılar.

“Neden?”

Kyungsoo elini nazikçe kavrayarak kalça kemiklerinden ayırdı ve parmaklarını birbirine geçirdi.

“Fotoğrafları seviyorum.”

“Gerçekten mi?” Chanyeol gülümsedi. “ ‘her zaman çok fazla çektiğimi’ sanıyordum. Neden fotoğrafları seviyorsun?”

Kyungsoo’nunkisi çok yavaş olmasına rağmen Chanyeol göğüslerinin beraber alçalıp yükseldiğini hissedebiliyordu. Yanına dönerek Chanyeol’a sakince baktı. “ _Sen_ neden fotoğrafları seviyorsun?”

**

Chanyeol fotoğrafları seviyordu çünkü onlar zamanı donduruyorlardı. Ne öncesini ne sonrasını. Sadece o anı. Onları bir fotoğraf albümünde birleştirdiğinde, anların serisi oluyorlardı. Tabiki iyi anların. Mutlu anların. Tıpkı Kyungsoo’nun istediği gibi.

Chanyeol sonunda albümü bitirdiğinde öğleden sonranın ilk saatleriydi. Ayrıca güzel bir gündü ve Kyungsoo’ya gitmek için arabayı sürerken hava muhteşemdi.

Boş yolun kenarına park etti ve tepeye çıkan geniş, mermer merdivenleri tırmanmaya başladı. Kyungsoo’nun yeri en tepedeydi ve Chanyeol buraya geldiğinde manzarayı izliyordu. Manzara uçsuz bucaksızdı ve güzeldi. Kyungsoo çok seviyor olmalıydı.

“Merhaba Soo, bu kadar uzun sürdüğü için özür dilerim.” Chanyeol cilalı mermer levhanın yanına oturarak bacak bacak üstüne attı. Luhan gerçekten gelmişti. Rüzgardan hafifçe dağılmış taç yapraklarıyla taze ve parlak sarı güllerdi ve açık gri mezar taşının üstünde hayat dolulardı.

“Fotoğraf albümünü bitirmek istemiştim.” Chanyeol dedi ve sözlerini yiyen bir rüzgar esti. Boğazını temizledi ve yeniden denedi; bu sefer daha yüksek sesli. “Albümü bitirmeden gelmek istemedim. Senin albümünü.”

İlk sayfasını açtı. Çim dün geceki yağmurdan dolayı hala ıslaktı ve Chanyeol’un yeni bitkilerinin yetişmesini sağlayacaktı. Kyungsoo’nun taşına biraz daha yaklaşarak albümü ona doğru kaldırdı.

“Bu resmi başa koyacağımı biliyordun, değil mi?” Chanyeol zayıfça güldü. Rüzgara memnundu yoksa etrafı çok sessiz olacaktı ve devam edecek gücü bulamayacağından korkuyordu. “Bu fotoğrafta çok güzel olduğunu hep düşündüm. Sen kabul etmesen bile.”

Sayfayı çevirdi. Ve bir daha, ve bir daha. Her resmi dikkatle tanıtıyordu. Yirmi adet resim vardı. Yirmi sayfa. Son sayfa boştu.

“Geçen hafta Baekhyun-hyungun düğününe gittim.” Dedi Chanyeol. Boş sayfayı Kyungsoo’nun önünde açık bir halde albümü Luhan’ın güllerinin yanına koydu. “Taeyeon-noona ile evlendi. Tabiki onunla evlendi. Bunu hep biliyordun. Bende evlenmek isterdim. Seninle. Ama muhtemelen sen bunu da biliyordun.”

Tepenin aşağısında Chanyeol yaşlı bir kadının bir mezara papatyalar bıraktığını gördü. Kafasını kaldırıp baktığında gözleri buluşmuştu. Chanyeol ona gülümsedi ve kibarca başını eğdi. Çime yeniden baktı. “Oradayken –düğün fotoğrafları çekerken—fark ettim ki…” yavaşça çimleri oynuyordu ve eli yumruk haline gelmişti. Ama sonra rahatlayarak iç çekti. “Neden bana fotoğraf albümü yapmamı istediğini fark ettim.”

Chanyeol kafasını kaldırdığında yaşlı kadın hala ona bakıyordu. Ama bu sefer kadın gülümsedi ve önündeki mezara eğildikten sonra topallayarak merdivenleri inmeye başladı.

“Sadece kendinin mutlu resimlerini istemiyordun. Fotoğraf albümü senin için değildi, değil mi?” Chanyeol kollarını dizlerine dolayarak devam ediyordu. “Fotoğraf albümünü _kendim_ için yapmamı istedin. Çünkü biliyordun…” titremeye başladı. Üşüdüğü için olduğunu sanmıyordu çünkü hala teknik olarak yaz ayındaydılar. “Fotoğrafçılığın devam etmem için tek yol olduğunu biliyordun.”

Yutkunarak elindeki albüme nazikçe vurdu. “Bu sayfa boş çünkü fotoğrafını çekemediğim bir andı. Nasıl hatırlanmak istediğini söylediğini hatırladığım bir andı –en mutlu anını.”

Chanyeol sesinin titrediğini duyuyordu ama ağlamıyordu ve Kyungsoo’nun onunla gurur duyduğunu düşünüyordu. “En mutlu anlarını bir araya getirmemi istedin, böylece seni sadece o şekilde hatırlayabilecektim.” Sakin bir şekilde söyledi. “O yüzden endişelenme, Soo. Endişelenme. Kaş çatışını değil gülümsemeni hatırlayacağım. Ve ağlamanı değil kahkahanı. Aklımda sen hep mutlu olacaksın.”

Chanyeol albümün son sayfasına ait kalbinde sakladığı resmi çıkardı. Çünkü şu andaki mantıklı tek şey buydu –mutlu anılarla beraber Kyungsoo’yla bırakmak.

Çünkü Chanyeol anları sonsuza kadar saklamak için fotoğraflar çekerdi ve o plastik kılıfların arasında birleştirdiği anlarda Chanyeol Kyungsoo'ya ait olan sonsuzluğun mutlu bir koleksiyon olduğunu biliyordu.

Chanyeol albümü kapattı ve Luhan’ın güllerinin yanına güzel görünmesi için nazikçe yerleştirdi.

“Bu yolla, seni hatırlayacağım.”

 

 

_**The END.** _

 


End file.
